


Good morning, Kuroo

by snowsoju



Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi is too good for anyone tbh, Kenma keeps calling him stupid, Kuroo Testsurou sleeps around, Love-starved Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsoju/pseuds/snowsoju
Summary: Love is elusive for Kuroo but meeting Daichi again, his fluttering means nothing  - only a mere coincidence....Right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Good morning, Kuroo

A couple of text messages,

A few missed calls,

A number of notifications from different dating apps,

Someone slides into his DMs, promising good things to come

But why can't Kuroo keep single one of them?

In every text message,

Every call,

Every ping of notifications, he's already at the door

Waiting.

Maybe it has been stupid of him to keep waiting. Nothing good ever comes when he waits. Frankly, he's getting tired of the same old routine he trapped himself into.

Text,

Call,

Notification

None of them brought what he needs.

(Though it did bring him what he wanted.

At the time.)

Kenma called him stupid.

Kept asking him why is he finding love in inconspicuous places, when every contact offered to him was nothing but pure acts of flesh, every kiss that burned his skin and every touch he melted into – it was always the arms of someone he didn't know the name of – he was instantly and fervently enslaved? Kenma kept calling him stupid – he does so when Kuroo cried every time he was left after a night of seemingly never-ending passion. Kenma calls him stupid – saying that his love stems from a great need of codependency and all Kuroo thinks is that he might never find the love he craves and dreamed off. Kenma kept calling him stupid and he restrains himself from calling out Kenma's bullshit – how could he call Kuroo stupid when he can't even make a move on that little ball of sunshine from Karasuno? Instead, Kuroo accepts it for what it is, but never actually listening.

(Kenma sighs, frustrated.)

And so, he begins his routine again.

Leaving phone numbers in places easily seen,

Displays a little too much skin,

Grinds a little harder with strangers when music is loud and neon lights are nearly blinding his eyes.

(He drowns himself in music he couldn't understand, in the language of liquor where the tongues of strangers pushes past against his lips, tasting the desperation in his mouth and taking advantage of it. Kuroo wishes the neon lights would blind him for real, then maybe he's stop asking for expecting for things never fulfilled.)

He went out with another man that night, as he did many other nights; whispers of dirty, naughty things in his ear, and in the morning, Kenma calls him stupid again, as he nurses his hangover and another broken heart.

When had he thought that sex would equal to love? He probably never did, but knew it was the norm. It was the norm, right? It couldn't have been real love without sex and sex couldn't happen without real love. It was that reason he didn't understand why anyone would always leave him after a passionate love-making. Didn't sex make people vulnerable? Didn't he bare himself in every pleasure he could give to them, how he could give more if they stayed? He never understood how people could easily come and go.

He watches couples in the park with awe and envy, himself wishing he could have what they have. He wishes someone would love him like he's the only person in the world.

(Kenma calls him stupid again. Kuroo wonders if he will ever stop saying it.)

\---

He met someone.

No, not met like one of his routines.

He met him, that guy.

He met him, again, is what he should say.

He had met him before.

He met him from a long forgotten past he'd rather not talk about.

Kuroo tried not to think about the determined eyes he so admired from afar,

Determined eyes reminding him of genuine feelings,

Of youth,

Of old practice gyms and volleyballs.

(Oh, how he missed those days.)

He met him in the park, one night, as he was couple-watching. Someone waved from him from afar and he had to squint to recognize him.

Daichi was nice. He greeted Kuroo with such kind smile and worrisome eyes. He greeted Kuroo like an old friend who has drifted apart, but he still considers a friend after a long time. Kuroo felt safe in his presence, though he'd rather be caught dead than admitting it.

"How are you?" Daichi asked, eyes not judging Kuroo's clothes that showed too much skin. But his gaze lingered, and Kuroo felt self-conscious in his state of dress.

"Seems like you're very busy." Daichi chuckles at the incessant ringing of Kuroo's phone. Kuroo blushes in response, hiding his face from Daichi's curious attention. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish, hoping that a comprehensible sound would come out to at least acknowledge Daichi.

He didn't make a sound, but Daichi did laugh.

They met a few more times. It's merely a coincidence, he thinks. People can meet other people coincidentally. Four times in a row, in a span of three days.

When he told Kenma, he expects to be called stupid again, but Kenma didn't. Instead, he smiled fondly, tells Kuroo to "go for it" – whatever that means. Kenma is weird sometimes.

Daichi and Kuroo hangs out. Not too often. Just during their breaks. They aligned their schedules so that they could meet. It's always Daichi who calls him and sometimes pays for him. He feels awkward being paid for, but Daichi says it's fine.

(His heart skips a beat but he thought nothing of it. Maybe it's the caffeine giving him palpitations.)

Daichi tells him of his former old teammates. How he misses them, misses playing with them. He tells Daichi he misses his own team but not too much. Daichi chuckle like he knows something Kuroo doesn't, and it makes his heart flutter.

Daichi asks him to play. He was hesitant. There was a reason he didn't continue volleyball in college. Volleyball is merely a hobby, not something a serious, responsible student should pour his heart into. Volleyball wouldn't pay his bills, wouldn't give him a career – he was no genius. High school is just a playground and playtime is over. Or at least, that's what his parents said. He could only agree. Daichi is saddened when he tells him the reasons why but Kuroo noticed how tightly he clenched his hands into fists.

"But you love volleyball, don't you?" Daichi asked.

He smiled, sadly. "I do."

He doesn't see Daichi for days.

(He tries not to think about the phantom pain in his heart.)

When he sees Daichi again, he has a ball in his hand. He was waiting on the bench where he first met Kuroo. He smiles when he sees Kuroo approaching. Kuroo looks at him confused, looking back and forth to him and the ball in his hand.

"Hey," Daichi greets. "Let's play volleyball."

It was... exhilarating. It's been years since he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline, the stink of sweat from playing hard. He remembers how exciting it feels as his fingertips touches the ball, tossing it to Daichi. Daichi receives it in kind. They played back and forth until they got tired. Daichi laughs as they both collapse on the grass, his hand on top of Kuroo's. Kuroo's heartbeat goes crazy, though he thinks it's just because of the excessive adrenaline from playing.

\--

It has been months since his routine. He never broke it this far before. He tells Kenma, but the boy rolls his eyes physically restraining himself to call Kuroo stupid again. Kuroo, though confused, shrugged it off.

He tries to fall into his old routine again.

The text messages.

The calls.

The —

"Hey, wanna hang out?"

Kuroo lifts his head from his phone. It was Daichi.

"Sure?" He says, unsure.

They walked around the park, bodies a little too close, hands bumping with each other once in a while. Kuroo tries not to think too much of it. It's just a coincidence. It's a coincidence that Daichi pulls him a little bit closer, it's a coincidence that Daichi puts his arm over Kuroo's shoulders when he saw him shivering in the cold, it's a coincidence how he leans in to kiss Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo tried not to think about it, but the way his heart flutters is a question he is afraid to answer.

When he tells Kenma, he glared at Kuroo and called him stupid. 

"The thing you want the most is already in front of you," Kenma said, exasperated. "How could you be so oblivious, Kuroo?"

Kuroo didn't understand what he meant.

He tried to fall into his old routine again.

But there were no text messages.

No phone calls.

No notifications.

Sighing, he throws his phone on the bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He reflected on what Kenma said, how the thing he wants most is already in front of him.

The thing he wants most..?

He closed his eyes. An image of Daichi entered his mind. He pictures his smile, his laugh, the way his face turns serious when they are studying together. He pictures the way Daichi pulls him close to warm him from the cold, the way he puts his arm over Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo feels something warm in the pit of his stomach when he remembers Daichi leans in to kiss him, making his heart flutter uncontrollably.

And at last he finally, finally thought that everything might not be a coincidence at all.

Going to Daichi's apartment, he wore his best clothes (or at least, what he thinks is decent and presentable). A tight-fitting jeans and halter top with a loose red flannel. His lips are lightly tinted with cherry pink lip gloss. He prepares himself before knocking on Daichi's door, but before he could even knock, Daichi opens it His eyes were wide with shock when saw Kuroo standing outside.

"Kuroo? What are you doing here?"

Kuroo stands there, frozen, fist in the air. Daichi stares at him, raking his eyes over Kuroo's frame and Kuroo swears he could hear Daichi's breath hitch.

When Kuroo found his voice again all he can say is "Hey" smiling nervously but coolly all the same.

"Hey yourself." Daichi smiles. He leans on the door frame, raising an eyebrow to Kuroo. Kuroo squirmed and faked a cough on his hand.

Daichi stares at him too much - it makes his heart flutter again. In a nervous step, he crowds Daichi's space, his hand on the door frame behind Daichi's head, their breaths mingling with one another.

"Missed me that much?" Daichi teased. Kuroo swallowed a little.

"Maybe." Kuroo states. He badly wants to do something to Daichi but he can't seem to know what it is. Seeing him struggle, Daichi chuckles then leaning towards Kuroo, their noses bumping. Kuroo feels the same burning desire in his gut when he does his routine – but this time the desire is intensified and it feels like he's burning all over in need – he needs Daichi now.

He dives right into Daichi's lips.

The desire was way more different than he remembers.

Daichi's kisses were hot and passionate as well as soft and loving. He pays attention to Kuroo's every whimper as he touches him, both of their moans echoing in each other's mouths. Each touch on Kuroo's skin burns, and he craves it, he wants it, and he wants Daichi to give him more.

The way to Daichi's bedroom was a blur. Clothes were thrown haphazardly. Both of them laid on the bed in a clumsy embrace, lips still locked. Daichi's mouth explores Kuroo's neck, leaving nasty love bites in his wake. Kuroo shudders in his desire and he wants Dachi now, he wants to feel him, he wants to see him burst with need and want inside him.

Kuroo's begging for more and more in every thrust Daichi does. He sobs on how good it is, how loved and secured he felt in Daichi's arms. He sobs more when they both reach their climax, both of them holding each other a little too tightly, afraid to let each other go.

(Kuroo doesn't let Daichi know how afraid he is of the morning, doesn't let him know how afraid he is of waking up and not finding him there, doesn't let him know that maybe Kenma was right in calling him stupid, doesn't let him know he may have fallen in love again a little too fast and a little too hard.)

\--

He wakes up with a scent of coffee, eggs, and a determined pair of eyes, staring at him with love.

"Good morning, Kuroo."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was supposed to be a KuroTsuki fic, but then my hands said "oops, accidentally typed Daichi's name there, aha"


End file.
